Game over
by DemonButtercup
Summary: Battle Royale. Kotohiki's thoughts before Hiroki showed up.


Game-Over. A Battle Royale Fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it! It all belongs to Koushun Takami and Kinji Fukasaku. I'm a poor student.and it seems its gonna stay that way.  
  
What was going on in Kotohiki's head before Hiroki showed up? One shot!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kayoko Kotohiki waited. What exactly she waited for though she didn't know. For a friend to appear and kill her? For the guts to kill her friends? For the end?  
  
Kayoko hadn't come to terms with the realism of her situation, although she was pretty sure it was raining outside. And she was sure of heavy weight in her right hand. The handgun. The game. Battle royale. It was where she was, and she still couldn't believe it.  
  
This was her second day in this hellish game, she was glad she hadn't been found by anyone yet. Could they really be killing each other out there? They were classmates! Only 3 days ago they were all good friends. Looking forward to their school trip. Some school trip; Kayoko thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She had seen nobody, but according to Kitano's announcements, plenty of her friends had been slaughtered. She had prayed for everyone's safety, in particular her close friends. Yukie, Satomi, Haruka. It was futile now, of course. Their names had been on the most recent announcement, only half an hour ago. He had cried. What else could she do? She had cried when she finally found her hiding place in the warehouse. She cried for how unlikely it was she would ever see her family again. Or her friends. The only way she would see her mum and dad again would be if she was the survivor. And that meant, that even if their were only two people left in the end, she would have to kill he other. And she wouldn't do that. Despite the gun in her hand, she could never become a killer. She would not play the game.  
  
She had seen a couple of the survivors on TV, on the news to be exact. Whenever one of the games ended, the location where it took place would finally be announced, and the winner would be pushed in front of the news cameras. When Kayoko saw the first winner, she had cried. She was only young but the child on the TV's face would be forever burned into her memory. A girl, about 12 or 13, couldn't have been any older. The winners always looked the same in the end. The girl was disheveled, a piece of material, serving as a bandages, wrapped round the girl's head, crimson with blood. Her school uniform, which must have been pristine white once, was covered in mud, splattered with blood. The girl was covered in it. And even though she was being held up two soldiers, Kayoko could tell the girl couldn't walk by herself. Her leg was broken. The girl's eyes were so huge and shiny, she looked as though she could have been from a cartoon, she looked like she wanted to cry. Maybe she had no more tears left. Or maybe she had forgotten how to cry. She looked as thought she wanted to smile, she even tried to. But it looked more like a monster trying to copy a human smile. It wasn't a smile at all. Kayoko knew what the Game was, everyone knew about it, and some people even knew people who had been in it. As the girl was announced as the winner of this year's Battle royale, kayoko realized something. You could never go into that game and expect to win without losing as well. That little girl had left her sanity back on that island. What would the praise of being a winner mean to someone who couldn't understand the meaning of the word 'winner' anymore?  
  
Kayoko shuddered at the memory. Another tear rolled down her face. " I don't want to end up like that", speak spoke aloud. Her voice shocked her. She hadn't spoken for the past 48 hours, only cried. Her voice cut through the silence like a knife, paranoia set in. Dammit, what if someone heard me??. No. Never play the game. There were others who would though. Others she knew to be weary of. Mitsuko Souma was a good example. She had never trusted Mitsuko, she knew not to, and she knew what the girl was capable of. Kayoko had always been amazed how the boys would fall at Mitsuko's feet. Mitsuko, with that totally innocent face, and that 'butter couldn't melt' expression. Even though everyone knew what she was like. Kayoko wouldn't have been surprised if Mitsuko had been responsible for most of the killing. But she also knew that as long as she hid and stayed alone, she would be all right. Kayoko had heard voices yesterday outside the warehouse. She had prayed frantically and silently that whoever it was, they wouldn't enter. Thankfully that had passed her. It sounded like Mizuho Inada and Kaori Minami. They were best friends, it wasn't surprising they had found each other. For all the good it would do them, Kayoko thought. As they passed, Kayoko had heard a small art of their conversation.  
  
Kayoko knew the transfer students couldn't be trusted. While she had head nothing of the student in the bandana, it seemed that the orange haired boy was one to be especially cautious of. She remembered looking at them in the class room, sitting at the back in silence, looking for all the world like kids in detention. Heehee. The boy in the bandana, Kawada, had looked as uneasy at Kayoko felt. While the orange haired boy, Kiriyama, just looked dangerous. In a way he reminded Kayoko of a violent animal who couldn't be looked in the eye. From Mizuho and Kaori's conversation it seemed that Kazuo had been killing students as he found them. He seemed unstoppable and from the sound of things, that he had killed a lot. Was he there for the sport? He really was an animal! Kayoko suddenly remembered being woken from uneasy sleep by the sounded of a rattling machine gun. Could that have been him?  
  
Kayoko's train of thought was interrupted by the sloshing sound of footsteps. Coming out of the rain. In the warehouse. Kayoko bent down behind the boxes, filled with dread. Who was it? She didn't want to look up. Would she see Mitsuko? The pretty girl, the girl with the angel's face? With a machine gun? Was it Kiriyama? Just looking into them unhinged eyes would have been bad enough. If he knew she was there, he'd pull his gun on her in an instant. But Kayoko sneaked a look. She was surprised and mildly relieved to see it was neither, but Hiroki Sugimura. It didn't look as though he had a gun, although there was a black object in his hands Kayoko wasn't sure of. But still, he couldn't be trusted. They were put here to kill each other, what made Hiroki any different?  
  
As Hiroki turned from her direction, Kayoko climbed a ladder, to a higher level, which offered more cover. Horiko seemed to be looking carefully at his surroundings. Kayoko began to panic. Oh, are you still here?? There is nothing you want here Hiroki, its only a little warehouse! Leave me alone! Go AWAY!!!! A thought struck Kayoko suddenly: what if Hiroki wanted to hide here also? Oh no. No way was that going to happen! Kayoko crawled slowly backwards, trying to find the wall, trying to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. Without looking what she was doing, Kayoko backed into shelf, sending the cans toppling down. Even though she was still safely hidden, it didn't stop hiroki from turning to the direction where the crashing came from. And Kayoko. "Kotohiki.is that you?" NO! Kayoko was filled with utter horror. He knows I'm here! No!..how? he must be after me! He wants to kill me! Why else would he call my name! Oh God! Kayoko thought. This is the end. All of Kayoko's ideas of hiding and stay hidden were torn from her mind. Killing and being killed meant nothing. Survival was everything. All Kayoko could see now was hiroki shouting her name and running in her direction. Before she knew what she was doing, instinct took over. Kayoko raised to her feet, and pointed the handgun which she swore she would never fire, in hiroki's direction. She screamed so loud that she didn't heard the shattering boom of the bullet leaving her gun. She pulled the trigger.  
  
Game over. 


End file.
